


Imagine: Being Jacob’s lover and Jack the ripper abducting you

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being Jacob’s lover and Jack the ripper abducting you

You woke up in an unknown place with a headache that was killing you. You tried to move your arms to rub the sides of your head, only to find out they were restrained. Panicked, you desperately tried to get out of the ropes, tied around your wrists or at least stand up from the chair you were sat on. No result. Your eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in the room and you concluded you were in a basement of some sort.

Your ears perked at the sound of a door unlocking and opening behind you. Panic took hold of you as footsteps echoed in the room. “You’re awake.” A familiar deep, dark voice said. “Jack!” You exclaimed, struggling against your restrains more fiercely, but again, no outcome and all he did was chuckle. He slowly walked up in front of you, his hand brushing on your shoulder and making you flinch away. You tried to trigger your hidden blade, only to realize you were stripped out of it just like the rest of your weapons.

“What do you want?” You hissed, maliciously glaring up at the man, who was the cause of so much trouble for your lover - Jacob Frye. You noticed Jack had taken off the white mask and was smirking down at you. A twisted, sick smirk. You recognized the deep scar you left on his face the first time you fought him. After the disappearance of Jacob, you took it as your duty to find him and if you could, kill Jack. The first time you encountered him, you managed to escape by only leaving a deep wound across his face with your hidden blade. He terrified you. He was a monster. You could have killed him but he made you feel such unspeakable fear, you didn’t want to stay around him for a moment longer. You weren’t even sure if such an evil could die…

“I already have what I wanted.” Jack answered calmly “I usurped Jacob Frye’s influence, the Assassin brotherhood in London is shattered and I am one step away from getting my revenge. All that’s missing…” He stepped closer to you, placing his thumb and index finger under your chin and tilting your head up to look at him “Is you.” Your heart raced. What did he mean by that? What does he want with you? “I always dreamed of the day I overthrow Jacob. And you were always there with me. So now that I have you, all you need to do is accept me.” You narrowed your eyes, breathing heavily through your nose, before yelling, fury clouding your mind “Never! That will never happen! Jacob will never allow it!” But your outburst only made him laugh. “Jacob isn’t something you should worry about right now.” He told you, running his hand up to your cheek. You tilted your head to the side to get away from him. Was Jacob dead? If this monster dared hurt him, you swore to kill him slowly and painfully. This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t cower away the first time…

“Where is he?!” You yelled again. Tears threatened to leave your eyes but you suppressed them. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of watching you cry. “He is alive if that’s what you want to know. I will even let you see him.” Jack answered, walking behind you to untie you from the chair. “I’ve longed for you ever since I first saw you training with Jacob.” You owed everything to your mentor Jacob. He saved you from a life on the street at the age of twenty and trained you to be an assassin. You loved him as more than just a mentor and role model. He was everything you wanted in a man, even if he was older than you. Three years later, you two became a couple. Only to have Jack take him away from you…

“I wanted you to be by my side when all this happens. But you never looked at me the same way you did  _him_ , did you?” His words made you feel sick. You never liked him and avoided him at all costs. You dreaded the times you had to spend time around him and tried to warn Jacob, but he never heeded your advice. He was too blind… “I would never love someone like you.” You snarled “All I would do is spit in your face before I push you off the highest spot on London Bridge.” For a moment he stopped what he was doing. “I know you hate me.” He motioned at the scar “But that doesn’t matter. I’m not angry with you mangling my face.” He might have said he wasn’t mad, but you could hear the anger in his voice. “You will learn to love me if you want your precious Jacob to live.” He grabbed you by the elbow and pulled you up. But you were so shocked by his words, you lost your balance and stumbled back. Jack was quick to catch you, but you roughly pushed him off as much as your still restrained wrists allowed you.

“Do you want to see him or not?” He asked angrily and the question had to make you calm down and bear with him. He ran his hand up your arm with a smirk, seeing you were more tame now. “But I will have to blindfold you.” He didn’t give you time to respond or protest, instead he covered your eyes with a piece of cloth. His actions were surprisingly gentle even though you didn’t want to admit it. Then he started leading you to somewhere. You walked for a good ten minutes, during which the only time he spoke was when he had to warn you about something in your way. Perhaps you could have gotten to your destination faster if you weren’t forced to walk slower. Jack never pushed you or told you to go faster. He held your arm, guiding you around and was ready to catch you if you tripped.

Suddenly, you stopped. Jack let go of you to unlock a heavy door. You could feel his eyes on you even while he was busy with the task ahead. When he opened it, you heard him walk towards you. He was now standing so close, you felt the slight heat radiating from his body, his scent filled your nostrils. He almost had the same one as Jacob. Gunpowder, whiskey and something else… You didn’t quite recognize it at first… But when you did… ‘Blood.’ You thought, shocked and frightened. “I’m doing this only because I want you to trust me.” He murmured in your ear, as he undid the blindfold and removed it.

You saw him. Jacob, you wanted to scream and run towards him, embrace him and cry against his chest… But the feeling was suppressed because the Ripper was right next to you. Jacob was lying on the ground, unconscious and looked in very bad shape. He was beat up, bleeding… Just the sight of him this way made you want to scream and tear Jack’s eyes out of their sockets. You wanted to kill him. You wanted him dead for doing this to your hero, your lover, your everything. If only your hands weren’t restrained. You thanked all the gods that Jacob was still alive. His chest was still moving with every small, shaky breath he took.

“Do you trust me now?” Jack asked you. His audacity infuriated you. “His sister Evie will never let you get away with this. If I don’t get you, she will do it before me.” You told him without looking away from Jacob. “That is why I will need your help.” He forced you to look at him again “You will stall her. Make sure she doesn’t catch any leads or find me. For now. But when she does…” The grin on his face was sickening “It will be for a mere moment before she meets the edge of my knife.” You couldn’t listen to him anymore. You stepped away from him and glared, snarling as he let out a loud laugh. “I won’t help you in this.” You threatened, but you knew he had a stronger card up his sleeve. “You will. You are the only thing keeping Jacob alive and if you won’t do it, you won’t be betraying only me. Jacob will die. His sister will blame you just as much as me and will want revenge on both of us. Because even if you don’t help me, I don’t plan on letting you go or killing you. You’re mine now, Y/N. Like it or not.”

This was all too much for you. You couldn’t help but let a tear roll down your cheek, as you thought of the terrible things you had to do if you wanted to save Jacob. “Alright. I will help you.” You stuttered, looking up at him and swallowing hard. But you weren’t going to. You were an assassin. Like Jacob, like Evie. You were still going to help Evie in any way you could, even if it was risky. “Good girl.” Jack caressed your cheek with the back of his hand and you froze in your place as he leaned down to plant a kiss on your lips. You didn’t dare move. Only hoped Evie will come sooner. You knew she was coming because Abberline told you. “Now we wait.” Jack said as he pulled away, only to blindfold you again and leading you back to your room, after locking the door Jacob was held behind.


End file.
